


I'm Home

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky happiness, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes has ruined my life, Madly in love with this song, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Summary: Inspiration from “I’m Home” Jo Dee Messina.The reader was in an abusive relationship.  She didn’t believe true love existed. Until one day, James Buchanan Barnes bumped into her by accident. Thus began a journey of healing, self discovery and unfathomable love.





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> (I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THESE LYRICS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. USED FOR STORY PURPOSES ONLY)

_ Every night that I have cried myself to sleep _

_ Every time when I had given up on dreams _

_ And every hope and prayer had fallen through _

_ I was only on my way to you _

 

**_READER’S POV_ **

 

Darkness……….

I’m surrounded by an abyss of darkness and pain

My heart no longer beats with life

Somebody, anybody if you can hear me 

I’m here, I’m here waiting…….

 

Light………..

His blue-grey eyes illuminated the darkness

His radiating smile chased away my monsters

I’ve never felt so alive; so free

 

James Buchanan Barnes, the one who threw me a lifeline when pain pulled me under. My heart’s no longer a desolate oasis. Thank you for bringing your sunshine into my life.

 

_ Baby, I'm home _

_ When it's only you and me _

_ All this crazy world just seems to disappear _

 

_ Baby, I'm home _

_ With you I found my way _

_ And the perfect place where I lay down my soul _

_ Baby, I'm home _

 

_ **************** _

_ I never knew that love could make me feel this way _

_ Never knew two arms could make me feel so safe _

_ All the times I thought that I was fine _

_ You showed me what was missin' in my life _

 

When we met, I was damaged; beyond repair. But sweetheart, no matter how many times I pushed you away, it didn’t matter because you loved me in spite of myself. Bucky, I’ve never known love so pure, so deep, so secure.

 

For far too long I was reminded of my worthlessness, my lack of beauty. Here comes my knight in shining armour. Oh love of my life, I’ll spend the rest of my life showing you daily how loved and appreciated you truly are.

 

Because of you, I see beauty all around me. No longer do I run from a mirror. To have your arms wrapped around me, standing beside me, whispering positive affirmations in my ear. I’m overwhelmed. 

 

There’s no more abuse; no more hatred; no more insecurities. Baby, you took what was left of me, mended my brokenness. In your arms my love, I’m safe. You are my home.

 

_ Baby, I'm home _

_ When it's only you and me _

_ All this crazy world just seems to disappear _

 

_ Baby, I'm home _

_ And with you I found my way _

_ And the perfect place where I lay down my soul _

_ Baby, I'm home _

 

*******************

 

_ All the heartache, all the lonely, all the pain _

_ All the times I lost my way _

_ Now I know were not in vain _

 

The days and nights my tears wouldn’t quit; you held me close and loved me till I stopped.

All the times I wanted to end it all; you stayed by my side, never giving up on us.

I’d always doubted happiness existed…..

Then, one day, out of the blue here comes this handsome stranger.

With just one smile my eyes were opened. I came alive.

 

James Buchanan Barnes, you’re my love, my life, my sanctuary……..

 

_ I'm home _

_ And it's only you and me _

_ All this crazy world just seems to disappear _

 

_ Baby, I'm home _

_ 'Cause with you I found my way _

_ You're the perfect place where I lay down my soul _

_ Baby, I'm home, I'm home _


End file.
